


Behind the Scenes

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: It was Mew’s press conference. While he was explaining the concept of the photo teasers, his eyes were searching for someone. Gulf.What will happen next after his press conference?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit/Gulf Kanawut
Kudos: 90
Collections: All





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short—It was a sudden thought after seeing a picture of Mew and Gulf’s lips 🤧 It’s as if Mew’s lipstick transferred to Gulf’s lips 👁👁
> 
> This was supposed to be posted on my privatter but a lot of my readers run into problems T T )
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was already 3 in the afternoon when Mew and his family arrived at the venue. His mom together with Chopper went inside first, while Jom was giving the box of desserts to be served after the press conference to the staff members. 

All of the Mewlions and Waanjais who went to the venue left their flowers and gifts for Mew, then gathered around the entrance, hoping that they could see Mew come in. But to their dismay, he did not pass through the way they were standing and waiting on. “Okay, thank you for coming and leaving flowers and gifts for Boss. We encourage you to leave afterwards for safety purposes and watch the press conference through the app”, Nong Stu said, standing and bowing in front of the fans. Some went home, while others stayed. 

After an hour, the press conference started. All of Mew’s relatives and friends were already present except for one. The one that he has been looking for from the very beginning. He did say that he will be late.. Hmm, he thought to himself while the host was introducing and asking him about the concept of his music video. Mew answered all of the questions that were thrown to him, and not for long, showed and played the music video. 

While it was playing, Mew went backstage to change his outfit. I wonder if he will be here by now. He thought to himself as he left the dressing room and appeared on stage after the music video ended. He looked around and to his dismay, there was still no sign of Gulf. 

“Okay, now let us call the producers of the music video”, the host said as the two men in black stepped up on stage. The two explained the production of the music video, from start to finish. They even mentioned that the music video was actually finished just today only, making the audience smile. Afterwards, Mew explained the concept of the photos shown on the screen. He was trying his best to explain until someone caught his attention.

His tua-eng. 

\----------------------------

Outside the venue, the fans gathered around a familiar car. “Isn’t that nong Gulf’s car?”, one of them asked as they approached the car. The passenger rolled down the window--lo and behold, it was Gulf. When he saw some fans, he waved and smiled at them.

As he got out of the car, he opened the backseat to get something, “What is he getting?”, one of the fans asked as she recorded him. To their surprise, it was a bouquet of red roses--a big bouquet with a red ribbon that had always by your side written on it--which made them squeal more. 

“Gulf! This way”, Nong Stu said as he led him and Bester inside the venue. As soon as he entered, everyone’s attention shifted to him, as well as Mew’s. He stopped explaining to look at Gulf enter. He tried his best to continue while stealing glances at the younger man who was holding a bouquet of roses. Cute, he thought to himself as he kept on looking at Gulf until he was able to settle down--finally, they made eye contact, Mew smiled and nodded at him, Gulf did the same. And before Mew could even continue explaining about the photo teasers, he gave Gulf a small wave. 

\-------------------------

It was almost the end of the conference. While the host was waiting for Mew, he and one of the producers did something fun on stage. Whatever the host said, the producer would play it using his guitar, until Mew came back with another outfit. He said something about singing the acoustic version and thanking his fans and to all of his supporters, as the song was dedicated to them—but was about one person. 

Mew sat down facing the producer. 

The producer strummed the guitar; Mew started to sing. As he sang a certain part of the song, he swiveled his chair quickly to steal a glance at Gulf. And smiled by himself. 

After his performance ended, the camera focused on him. “Thank you for watching and thank you for always supporting me”, he said, ending the live with a smile and a flying kiss. 

\-------------------------

Once the Vlive ended, his family and friends went one by one on stage to give him flowers personally. Of course, the first one to go on stage was none other than Gulf. 

His special person. 

Gulf stood up and carried the bouquet, then went on stage. He then moved a little closer to Mew. “Tua-eng”, Mew called him while the cameras were flashing. Gulf turned his head to face Mew, he smiled and said, “Yes phi? Haha, congratulations, sorry for being late”. Mew nodded and told him, “It’s okay, meet me backstage later”, he whispered. The latter nodded before he went off the stage. 

After the pictorial of Mew together with his family and friends, Gulf was there, waiting for him. “Phi, I have to go”, Gulf said, making Mew go off stage and near him. He nodded, “Okay, see you”, Mew said as he held Gulf’s arm, a signal that he would be waiting for him backstage. Gulf nodded and went on his way to the backstage dressing room. Mew, then was informed by his manager that he will be having an interview in a few minutes. He nodded and excused himself for a while. 

\---------------------------

“Tua-eng”, Mew called for Gulf who was inside the dressing room, sitting down. He smiled at him as he closed and locked the door. But before anything started, Mew texted Nong Stu saying that no one should enter the dressing room for a while. “Okay tua-eng, can you tell me why you were late?”, Mew asked as he approached Gulf who stood up to meet him half-way. Gulf smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “I did not want everyone’s attention to shift to me. It has to be only on you. And do you notice anything?”, Gulf answered. Mew wrapped his arms around his waist. Notice.. Hmmmm.. He thought to himself as he carefully looked at Gulf. “You look cute today”, Mew answered as he started to leave kisses on Gulf’s nape. Gulf chuckled, “Don’t you have an interview after this?”, he asked as he started to feel Mew’s kisses. 

“Hm, but I want to do this first”, Mew said as he faced Gulf—being inches away from his face. He looked at Gulf like a hungry predator, from his eyes down to his lips. He then kissed Gulf, softly and gently until he bit his lip to ask for entrance. Gulf moaned to the sensation and opened his mouth. The two had their tongues dancing, as if they were hungry for each other. 

All you could hear in the room were pants and moans. Mew wanted to do more. He wanted to do it, but with the time that they were given, it seemed impossible. After the deep kiss that they shared, he planted a hickey on Gulf’s collarbone and chest area so as to not be seen by people once he leaves the venue. “I’ll text you later”, Mew said as he gave another peck on Gulf’s lips. Gulf smiled and nodded, “Okay, good luck in your interview phi”, he said as he watched Mew unlock the door and leave the room. Before Gulf left, he had to fix himself--calm himself as he was really red right now and his hair was a bit messy. Ahh, I don’t know if that was a punishment or not. 

On his way out, he received a text from Mew. I’ll see you at your condo, the text read. He smiled, this must be the real punishment, he thought to himself as he went out of the venue to greet and entertain some fans. He sang a part of Mew’s song which made the fans squeal as they were recording him. Minutes later, Gulf waved goodbye and went on his way to his condo. “Good night Gulf, I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning”, Bester said before he dropped off Gulf. 

\------------------------

While waiting at his condo, Gulf laid down on his couch and logged in to Facebook to watch Mew’s interview. It’s done already? I’ll just watch the replay then, he thought to himself. He was already halfway through the video when someone rang his doorbell. P’Mew?, he thought as he stood up and approached the door. Upon unlocking his door, it was indeed Mew. “You’re here early”, Gulf said, gesturing to Mew to enter. 

He then locked his door. 

Before Gulf could say another word, a pair of lips pressed on him. “Hmm”, Gulf moaned a little as Mew’s hands started to go under his shirt, slowly caressing Gulf’s chest before pinching and moving his index finger in a circular motion on his nipples. Mew then planted kisses on Gulf’s nape, licked and sucked—leaving a hickey. 

He kept on doing this and looked at Gulf who was already a mess. “Let’s continue it in your room”, Mew said as he moved Gulf’s legs around his waist, making the latter understand that he should wrap it around Mew. He obliged and was carried by Mew. 

Upon reaching his room, Mew laid him down and started to strip his clothes, leaving a naked Gulf on the bed. “Phi no fair, remove your clothes too”, Gulf whined as he covered his body with his hands. Mew laughed and did what he was told. He slowly removed his shirt as he knew that Gulf liked looking at his abs. “Are you liking the view?”, he asked, making Gulf’s face go red. 

Mew kissed Gulf as his hands traveled around his body until he was able to feel Gulf’s shaft. Mew slowly rubbed the tip, and started to pump it, slowly then faster, making the man under him moan. “You like that baby?”, Mew whispered in his left ear, his warm breath being felt by Gulf—sending shivers down his spine. “S-stop teasing me”, Gulf stuttered s Mew started to pump his shaft faster. “M-mew.. I’m close”, Gulf panted as his hips moved along to Mew’s hand movements. 

“Not yet”, Mew ordered Gulf. The latter obliged and tried to stop himself from cumming. Mew then places two of his fingers in front of Gulf’s lips, “Lick them tua-eng”, he said. Gulf opened his mouth and started to lick Mew’s fingers. 

Mew thrusted his fingers inside Gulf’s mouth, making sure that it was coated enough with his saliva.

Afterwards, he spread Gulf’s legs to see his peach’s hole. Before Mew inserted his wet fingers, he went near Gulf’s hole and gave it a kiss and lick, making the latter surprised. “Mew..”, Gulf started to beg. Mew nodded and inserted his fingers slowly so as to not hurt Gulf. 

“Ahn.. ahh, hmm..”, Gulf moaned as he felt the sensation in his hole. The movement of Mew’s fingers felt as if he was in cloud nine—what more if it was his cock? 

“F-faster..”, Gulf begged as he looked at Mew. Mew followed, he thrusted his fingers faster. In and out. “M-mew.. I want you”, Gulf said as he grabbed Mew’s arm that was positioned near him. “What do you want me to do baby?”, Mew asked, not stopping with fingering him. “I want you in me..”, Gulf pleaded, looking at Mew full of lust. 

“What my baby wishes—”, Mew paused as he positioned himself, slowly inserting his cock inside Gulf slowly. “Hmm.. it’s big”, Gulf said, smiling at him. Ah, it broke Mew. “—I shall make it come true”, Mew continued as he inserted his entire shaft in Gulf, making Gulf gag a little. 

“Do you want me to go rough?”, Mew asked as he leaned down to pepper Gulf with kisses. “Uh huh”, Gulf answered as he watched Mew kiss him in every single part of his torso. Mew then started to move—thrusting in and out of Gulf. Slowly then faster. He stopped for a while, making Gulf whine. “Why did you stop?”

Mew thrusted in, then out of his hole. Thrusted in again, whole and in one movement, making Gulf moan loud. “M-mew! Ahn.. hmm fuck”, Gulf cursed as Mew thrusted faster and deeper. 

Gulf wrapped his arms around his neck with his eyes closed as he felt the sensation and heat coming from Mew’s thrusts. “Hmm, ahh.. Mew..”, Gulf kept on moaning—moaning Mew’s name which made him lose control and thrusted faster and faster. “Can.. I-I come..?”, Gulf asked permission as he was holding it in. “Go ahead tua-eng”, Mew whispered to his ear and nibbled it. Gulf came, a lot. It splattered on Mew’s abs and around the bed sheet.

Gulf may have reached his climax but this did not stop Mew from thrusting until he could reach his. While he was thrusting, he kept on kissing, licking and sucking Gulf’s torso. From his collarbone down to his tummy. Mew would also leave hickeys on Gulf’s thighs when he can. “M-mew..”, Gulf called out for him, getting his attention. “Hm?”, he responded, looking at Gulf who was trying to catch his breath. “I’m close tua-eng”, Mew said as he thrusted faster. “Cum in me..”, Gulf requested. Mew nodded as he released it in him.

Gulf felt the warm liquid enter his system. It felt really good, he moaned with pleasure with what he was feeling as Mew slowly removed his cock in him. As soon as Gulf felt the air pass by his hole, he wrapped his legs around Mew. “One more round”, he said, looking at Mew who was sweating. Mew looked back at him and smiled, “We can do it all night long baby. You can just tell Bester that you’ll go with me instead to the shoot”, Mew said as he positioned Gulf on his lap. Gulf nodded. “For now, ride me”, Mew commanded.


End file.
